Kogoro l'endormi
by le docteur watson
Summary: Kogoro, à côté de sa voiture de location, regarde un entrepôt brûler. Car c'est la fin de l'organisation. Mais ce que vous lirez ne sera peut-être pas ce que vous vous attendiez à voir...


Kogoro l'endormi

Kogoro se tenait debout, à côté de la voiture qu'il avait louée. L'impressionnante chaleur environnante ne semblait pas le gêner ou, du moins, il ne le montrait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'énorme brasier que les pompiers essayaient d'empêcher de propager. Cinquante ans de tortures, d'expérimentation inhumaine et de crimes en tout genre venaient de prendre fin.

-La plus grande organisation criminelle que le monde ait jamais connu, souffla Kogoro. Et c'est lui qui...

Il entendit un bruit et tourna instinctivement la tête : un homme costaud aux lunettes noires venait d'essayer de s'enfuir. Mais, sous un ordre de l'inspecteur Maigret, les policiers le rattrapèrent aisément, et il rejoignit les autres prisonniers dans le fourgon. Parmi eux, Kogoro avait remarqué une femme avec un tatouage de papillon sur l'œil et, juste à côté d'elle, un homme l'air taciturne avec des cheveux gris, qui portait aussi des lunettes noires. Kogoro soupira. Il tourna encore la tête et vit Amuro Tooru, ou plutôt, de ce qu'il avait compris, Rei Furuya, coordonner l'arrestation des " hommes en noir " restant.

-Un agent du PSB, hein ?sourit tristement Kogoro. Tout ce temps où il était mon " disciple ", et je n'ai rien su...Il était bien plus intelligent que moi...Tout comme...

Juste à côté du serveur de Poirot, une jeune femme brune observait attentivement la marche des prisonniers vers les fourgons.

-Rena Mizunashi...Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu...Depuis l'affaire de la sonnette...Une affaire que, comme toutes les autres, je n'avais pas résolues...Enfin, pas moi...

-Kogoro ?

Kogoro tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre sa plongée dans des pensées. C'était un enfant de 6 ou 7 ans, qui portait actuellement un nœud papillon rouge sur ses habits bleus, habits qui avaient été abîmés par le feu à plusieurs endroits. Il avait le souffle court, alors que quelques gouttes de sueur descendaient sur son visage. Le regard rempli d'appréhension, il semblait attendre la réponse de Kogoro.

-Conan Edogawa...Conan Doyle et Rampo Edogawa, c'est bien ça ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt ?...Shinichi Kudo ?

Conan tressaillit. Il hésita, puis sembla à résigner.

-Tu...Vous...Avez deviné ?

-Et bien, tu me vouvoies, maintenant ? Eh bien, avec les événements de ces dernières heures, il faudrait que je sois bien idiot pour ne pas avoir compris. Quoique...Enfin, bon. Écoute, gamin. Actuellement, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup à faire. De ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on démantèle entièrement une organisation criminelle...Donc fais ce que tu as à faire. Puis va voir ma fille. Elle t'attend depuis trop longtemps déjà. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, tu viendras me voir au bureau. Mais tu viendras toi-même, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Tu as tout ton temps. Mais, le moment venu, je veux tout savoir. Tout sur Conan Edogawa...Et sur Kogoro l'endormi.

Conan sursauta de nouveau.

-Oui, évidemment, pensa-t-il, il va falloir que je lui explique ça, aussi...

Il hésita, puis s'éloigna. Mais, au bout d'un moment, il fit demi-tour, et demanda, apparemment avec difficulté :

-Et...Au sujet de cet homme aux cheveux longs...

-Qui était-il ?demanda Kogoro, coupant le jeune garçon.

-Son nom de code était Gin, répondit Conan après une hésitation. C'était...C'était l'un d'eux.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir...Pour l'instant. Maintenant, vas-y.

Conan hésita à nouveau, puis partit. De son côté, Kogoro s'alluma une cigarette et, négligeant sa voiture, partit à pied rejoindre son bureau.

(...)

Trois heures plus tôt, Kogoro se tenait, pensif, sur son canapé. Que se passait-il, ces jours-ci ? Le petit binoclard n'était jamais au bureau. Chaque fois qu'il passait, c'était en coup de vent, puis il retournait " chez le professeur Agasa ". Selon lui, il allait y retrouver ses amis. Pourquoi pas ? Sauf qu'il y dormait, désormais. De plus, on était encore en période scolaire, c'était donc assez étonnant, et en plus, ses amis étaient passés un jour au bureau " chercher Conan ". Un jour où, justement, il aurait dû être avec eux...Ça s'était passé la veille, et Kogoro n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. Étant donné que l'école n'avait pas appelé, il était probablement en cours aujourd'hui, mais, malgré tout, Kogoro se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Et puis, il y a Ran...

Ces derniers temps, Ran avait semblé très inquiète et très préoccupée. Kogoro s'en était évidemment rendu compte et avait demandé à Ran ce qui la tracassait, mais sa réponse, " une importante compétition de karaté ", ne l'avait pas satisfait : il savaient bien qu'elles étaient pour l'instant toutes terminées. Alors, quoi ? Conan ? Non, Conan n'avait commencer à s'absenter que plus tard. Exactement quand...Kogoro sursauta. Exactement quand Ran avait semblé être encore plus inquiète qu'avant. Elle s'était même rongé les ongles, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait perdu il y a de nombreuses années. Il y avait donc un rapport entre ces deux événements...Mais lequel ?...Soudain, Kogoro dressa l'oreille. Que se passait-il ? On aurait dit que une porte s'ouvrait. Et ce bruit, Kogoro le reconnaissait, c'était le bruit caractéristique de la porte de l'appartement en lui-même...  
Or, actuellement, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans le bureau...Et comme Kogoro était ici, seule une personne pouvait causer ce bruit...

-Ran, pensa Kogoro. Mais pourquoi...

Kogoro regarda sa montre. Trois heures du matin. Pourquoi Ran ouvrait-elle cette porte à trois heures du matin ? Une seule explication possible : elle voulait sortir. Mais cette question en amenait une autre...Kogoro se redressa. La lumière était éteinte dans le bureau, et il n'avait pas dit à Ran qu'il descendrait. Donc elle ignorait qu'il était ici, et croyait avoir le champ libre. Mais pour quoi ? Kogoro se rapprocha de la porte et prêta l'oreille. Ran descendait les escaliers. Il hésita un instant mais, lorsqu'elle eut dépassé la porte, il ouvrit la porte du bureau, sortit de la pièce et demanda :

-Que fais-tu, Ran ?

Le bruit s'arrêta instantanément. Kogoro alluma la lumière de l'escalier, et il vit distinctement Ran, habillé chaudement pour sortir dehors, car il faisait froid la nuit par cette époque de l'année. Mais c'est son visage qui frappa Kogoro : Ran était rouge, extrêmement gênée, elle était également surprise, mais surtout, son visage exprimait la peur. Ran était horrifiée.

-Que se passe-t-il, Ran ?répéta Kogoro. Pourquoi sors-tu en pleine nuit ?

-Ce, ce n'est rien, papa. Retourne te coucher, je t'en prie.

Même si il était visible que Ran mentait, et très mal, c'est le " je t'en prie " qui frappa Kogoro.

-Je répète ma question, Ran : où vas-tu, à trois heures du matin ?dit alors Kogoro en haussant légèrement le ton. Où vas-tu, et pourquoi ?

-Je...Je ne peux pas te le dire, papa. S'il te plaît, retourne te coucher, et oublie que je sors. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Kogoro était perplexe. Pourquoi Ran de s'expliquer ? Pour qu'elle agisse ainsi, ce devait être important. Très important. Voire...Dangereux. Un pressentiment lui fit poser une question :

-Ça concerne le petit binoclard ?

Ran accusa le coup. Apparemment, Kogoro avait fait mouche. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Ran triturer nerveusement sa poche. Elle semblait prête à dire ou faire quelque chose, puis elle sembla y renoncer.

-Bon, faisons un compromis. Ran, tu veux aller quelque part et tu refuses de me dire pourquoi. D'accord, je n'insiste pas. Mais dans ce cas, je viens avec toi.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas !s'exclama Ran, horrifiée.

-Que tu le veules ou non, je viens. Et n'essaye pas de me neutraliser avec une prise de karaté, ça ne marchera pas.

Ran sembla se résigner, mais elle restait extrêmement nerveuse. Kogoro hocha la tête, prit rapidement sa veste et autre chose dans son bureau, et descendit avec Ran les escaliers avant de monter rapidement dans la voiture. Puis il démarra, et la voiture s'éloigna.

(...)

-Dis-moi, Ran...Tu comptais venir jusqu'ici à pied ? Ça t'aurait au moins une demie-heure de trajet, à pied !

En effet, l'adresse que Ran avait donné à son père se trouvait à l'extrémité même de Tokyo. Kogoro n'était jamais allé là-bas et, il en était presque certain, Ran non plus. Alors pourquoi voulait-elle y aller ?

-Bien, on y est.

Ran ne prononça pas une parole. Kogoro regarda autour de lui : il n'y avait absolument rien. Devant, un entrepôt probablement, derrière la route, et à côté, rien.

-Où sommes-nous, Ran ?

Ran hésita, puis dit :

-Il faut aller là-bas, dans cette impasse. On...M'attend...

Kogoro hocha la tête, intrigué. Durant le trajet, il avait réfléchi à ce que tout ceci pouvait signifier, mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée. Il se gara, descendit, et Ran le suivit dans la rue. Elle le précéda et, après quelques pas, un homme s'avança vers eux.

-Ran ? Que fais-tu...Monsieur Mouri ?

-Amuro ?

En effet, c'était son disciple qui se trouvait ici, et il semblait aussi surpris que lui. Mais, et c'est ce qui frappa Kogoro, il avait un pistolet à la main.

-Ran, tu lui as dit ?

-Non, il m'a entendu sortir. Amuro, s'il te plaît, peux-tu...

-Amuro...dit Kogoro d'une voix grave. Est-ce que tu as ce que je crois à la main ?

Amuro baissa les yeux. Il cilla et semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

-Tu n'es pas qu'un simple serveur, apparemment...Ran...Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Ran ne répondit pas, et Amuro non plus. Il allait parler, quand un autre homme s'avança.

-Que fais-tu, Rei ? Ce n'est pas...Oh...Je vois.

-Vous ? Mais...Vous êtes l'étudiant qui habite chez Kudo, non ? Et vous vous appelez...Subaru Okiya, je crois. Que faites-vous là, vous aussi ?

" Subaru Okiya " n'avait pas cillé en voyant Kogoro. Seul ses paroles avaient trahi sa surprise.

-Mais...Attendez un instant...Votre voix...Ce n'est pas celle que je connais...

Subaru semblait réfléchir.

-Monsieur Mouri...Il y a deux solutions. Soit vous rentrez chez vous et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé ici, soit vous restez. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir : ce qui va se passer et ce que vous allez apprendre ne va pas forcément vous plaire. Vous risquerez de regretter de nous suivre. Et cela risque d'être dangereux. À vous de voir.

Kogoro n'hésita pas un seul instant. Son flair d'ancien policier lui indiquait de leur faire confiance.

-Je vous suis.

-Bien. Je me présente : Shuichi Akai. Et l'homme que vous connaissez sous le nom d'Amuro Tooru se nomme Rei Furuya. Vous poserez vos questions plus tard, mais sachez que je fais partie du FBI et Rei du PSB. Suivez-nous.

Kogoro écarquilla les yeux. Mais, sans répondre à ses interrogations, " Subaru " fit demi-tour, suivi de " Amuro " et de Ran. Il les suivit à son tour, et arriva au bout de la rue. Il sursauta : il y avait une véritable armée. Des hommes armés jusqu'au dents étaient réunis.

-Ils doivent être cinquante, pensa-t-il.

Jusque là, personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Il hésitait à parler, quand il reconnut une femme qui se tenait en retrait.

-Vous...Vous êtes...La professeur d'anglais de Ran ?

Jodie fit volte-face et sursauta.

-Monsieur Mouri ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

-Faites ici ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir ma fille sortir en pleine nuit, mademoiselle... Saint-Émilion, c'est bien ça ? Ou c'est un nom d'emprunt, vous aussi ?

-Non...Non, c'est mon vrai nom. Mais comment...

-Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, mademoiselle, fit une voix derrière Kogoro. Je réponds de lui...

Kogoro sursauta. Même si cette voix était maintenant empreinte d'un léger accent américain, c'était celle de...

-Yu...Yusaku ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas aux États-Unis ?

-Non, Kogoro, répondit l'écrivain en serrant la main de Kogoro. Yukiko et moi sommes revenus il y a quelques jours, à cause de ce qui va se passer ce soir. Je m'excuse de vous avoir tenu dans l'ombre...Surtout ce soir. Mais Il refusait. Enfin bon, ce sera à lui de vous expliquer...

-D'ailleurs, je vais vous conduire à lui, reprit Jodie. Si Shu vous a emmené ici, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison...Et je lui fais confiance. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Et avant, Saint-Émilion n'est pas mon vrai nom, en effet. Je m'appelle Jodie Starling...Du bureau.

Puis elle s'éloigna et Kogoro la suivit.

Il commençait à croire que tout ceci était un rêve particulièrement réaliste, qu'il était toujours dans son lit, que Ran n'était pas sorti, que les parents de ce détective lycéen n'étaient pas rentrés, que tous ceux qui l'entouraient ne faisaient pas partie d'agences gouvernementales...

-Et, bien sûr, que le gamin n'est pas en train de parler à des militaires armés jusqu'aux dents...Attends, quoi ?!

Kogoro écarquilla les yeux, mais il ne rêvait pas. Conan, habillé de sa traditionnelle tenue bleue et de son nœud papillon rouge, parlait aux militaires qui l'écoutaient attentivement en déplaçant des plans. À plusieurs reprises, Kogoro eut l'impression qu'il...Parlait dans son nœud papillon ?! Mais ça ne semblait pas surprendre ses interlocuteurs. Mais c'est le visage de Conan qui frappa le plus Kogoro. Il n'avait pas, comme c'était souvent le cas en sa présence, son visage d'enfant, naïf et innocent...Non...Il avait un visage intelligent. Le visage que quelqu'un a très peu souvent et qu'il profite de pouvoir montrer...Le visage qu'il avait sur les lieux d'un crime. Et ce visage, c'était celui de...Incrédule, Kogoro se tourna vers Yusaku. Celui-ci hocha la tête...Et ce fut comme si un voile se déchirait dans la tête de Kogoro . Tous les événements des derniers mois lui revinrent en mémoire, depuis le jour ou Conan était arrivé chez lui avec Ran...Et ce jour là, Ran était avec...

-Non...souffla-t-il.

Mais entre-temps, Ran s'était approché de Conan. En la voyant, Conan s'interrompit et s'exclama :

-Ran ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais interdit de venir ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

-Je n'allais pas rester à la maison les bras croisés ! Mais il y a plus important...

Lentement, Ran tourna la tête, et Conan suivit son regard. Il ne vit pas Kogoro tout de suite, et l'impatience était visible dans son regard. Mais dès qu'il vit Kogoro, ce fut comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il sursauta puis se figea. Kogoro hésita un instant, puis lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, gamin ! Termine ce que tu disais, je t'assassinerai après ! Enfin, ça dépend...

Conan sembla troublé, puis se tourna vers Ran, et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Ran écouta attentivement, puis alla voir son père, tandis que Conan reprenait son " discours ".

-Papa, je...Je ne sais pas si tu as compris, mais...

-Il le faut bien, je crois ? Je suis détective, après tout...

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Ran avec un sourire forcé. Tu es " Kogoro l'endormi !

-Ran...Tu n'as jamais su mentir, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer...Maintenant, réponds-moi honnêtement. Est-ce que Kogoro l'endormi...

-Monsieur Mouri !appela une voix féminine, coupant Kogoro. Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?

Kogoro hésita, puis s'éloigna de Ran et et alla voir Yukiko, car c'était bien elle qui l'avait appelé. Celle-ci lui dit :

-Monsieur Mouri ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! Donc il vous a tout dit ?

-Non, Yukiko, je ne sais rien. Je sais juste que tout le monde autour de moi le sait, répondit Kogoro avec un sourire forcé.

-Ah ! Alors vous...Vous ne savez toujours pas ?comprit Yukiko, très gêné.

-Je pense avoir deviné...Vous le saviez ?

-Oui, il nous avait mis au courant...Mais que...Que faites-vous là, si vous…

-Ran a fait du bruit en quittant la maison, répondit calmement Kogoro.

-Mais alors...Vous ne savez pas ce qui va se passer ce soir ?

-Non.

-Monsieur Mouri, désolé de vous interrompre, fit Yusaku en s'approchant, mais...C'est l'heure.

-Il...Tient toujours à y aller ?

-Tu le connais.

-Bien. J'arrive.

Yukiko s'éloigna rapidement, et le romancier dit au détective :

-Navré, Kogoro. Vous ne devriez pas être traité ainsi, alors que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions. Mais le temps presse.

-Pour quoi ?demanda d'un coup Kogoro.

-Pour quoi ?

Yusaku eut un sourire. Il tourna la tête et désigna les militaires, qui se levaient peu à peu, tout en vérifiant leurs chargeurs.

-Pour l'événement le plus important de l'histoire du Japon depuis mon prix de meilleur romancier. Des agents du FBI, du PSB, et même de la CIA attendaient ce jour. L'éradication de la plus grande organisation criminelle actuelle au Japon, voire du monde entier. Pour quoi, Kogoro ?

Il se tut puis reprit, sourire aux lèvres :

-Pour l'assaut.

Kogoro écarquilla les yeux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler. Tous étaient levés. Il vit Ran et Yukiko s'éloigner de Conan, alors que « Subaru Okiya » s'approchait de lui. Kogoro le vit porter la main à son visage et...

\- ?! Il se l'arrache ? Mais...C'est un masque ?!

-À visage découvert !dit l'homme à Conan.

Il avait désormais des cheveux courts et des yeux verts perçants.

-En effet, mon cher allié ! L'heure est enfin venue !

-Tu restes avec moi, comme prévu, ou...

Shuichi Akai jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Kogoro, que celui-ci perçut.

-Non, ça ira, répondit Conan. J'irai le voir après.

-Et pour Ran ?

-Elle reste ici, bien sûr.

-Non, Conan Edogawa. Elle vient. Et moi aussi !

-Ai ? Mais tu es folle ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle aussi ?pensa Kogoro en voyant la petite fille à côté de Conan.

-Hors de question que tu viennes ! Et puis...Que fais-tu là ? Tu devais rester avec le professeur !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu la retenir, dit Agasa d'un air contrit.

-Yusaku ?

-Oui, Kogoro ?

-Je rêve ou le professeur Agasa et cette petite fille sont ici ?

-Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Ai, ou plutôt de son vrai nom Shiho Miyano, est plus proche de Conan que ce que vous le croyez...

-Et les autres aussi ?

-Non, les " autres " sont des enfants normaux. Pas d'inquiétude.

Yusaku attendait une réponse, mais il fut frappé par l'attitude de Kogoro.

-Kogoro ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Vous avez dit...Miyano ?

-Ah ! Oui, c'est...

-Où ai-je entendu ce nom ?

Alors que Kogoro réfléchissait, il n'entendait pas Conan qui parlait avec deux jeunes filles décidées.

-Non, tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis, Shinichi ! Je viendrai, et Ai aussi !

-Moins fort, ou Kogoro va nous entendre ! Mais bref, il n'en est pas question !

-Tu sembles oublier, monsieur le détective lycéen, que Ran m'a sauvé la vie lors de l'attaque de Vermouth, quand tu étais évanoui...Donc je pense qu'elle a prouvé son utilité...Donc nous viendrons, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Mais...

-Kudo, l'organisation a tué mes parents, ma sœur, et a volé ma vie. Donc ce soir, c'est à moi de décider si je viens ou non.

Il y eut un silence. Et, soudain, tirant Kogoro de ses réflexions, Akai éclata de rire.

-Je connais bien cette détermination, Akemi était pareille ! Et quand c'était le cas, impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Donc cette fois, tu vas devoir te plier !

-Non ! Vous êtes folle ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser aller...

-Aller où ?

Conan fit volte face. C'était Kogoro qui venait de parler.

-Bonsoir, jeune fille, dit Kogoro en s'adressant à Ai.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Mouri, répondit calmement Ai sans se démonter. Vous allez bien ?

-On ne peut mieux, répondit ironiquement le détective. Donc vous êtes mêlé à ça, vous aussi ?

Ai hésita à répondre, puis Conan reprit :

-Désolé, Kogoro, mais le temps presse et...

-Pour l'assaut ? Je sais. Bref, réponds à ma question. J'imagine que ça sera très dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou...Oui. Très dangereux.

-Dans ce cas, il est hors de question que ma fille vienne.

-Quoi ?s'écria Ran. Mais papa, je...

-Ran, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis ton père. Et juste pour cette fois, je te demande de m'obéir.

-Mais...

-Allons, Ran, fit Yukiko en s'approchant. Tu seras bien utile autre part. Comme à la sortie de secours ! Ton ippon seoi sera bien utile pour neutraliser ces hommes.

-Mais...

-Vas-y, Ran, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, demanda humblement Kogoro.

Ran allait parler, puis baissa les yeux. Elle s'avança vers son père et le prit dans ses bras. Kogoro fut surpris, puis l'enlaça à son tour.

-Je...Je suis désolé pour tout, papa...Je sais à quel point tu es blessé...

-Plus tard, Ran. Ne t'inquiète pas. Que le squatter mène son assaut, puis nous parlerons.

-Mais...Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

-On vous rejoindra, Ran, répondit Yusaku. Allez-y, toi et Yukiko. On arrive.

Ran lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance, puis se pencha vers Conan, qui semblait profondément troublé.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir en vie, tu sais...

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors à toute à l'heure, détective.

Puis Ran se releva et s'éloigna rapidement avec Yukiko. Conan les regarda longuement, puis se retourna vers Agasa.

-Bon, professeur, vous restez ici avec Ai ? Il est l'heure.

-Non, Conan. Moi, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je viens avec vous.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Puis, se tournant vers Akai, elle ajouta :

-Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Moroboshi.

-Oui, Shiho, répondit en souriant l'agent du FBI.

Kogoro vit alors un homme moustachu s'avancer vers eux, suivi d'Amuro.

-Il est l'heure, Akai. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, ou ils vont finir par nous repérer.

-Pas de problème, James. Nous sommes prêts.

Puis, se tournant vers Amuro :

-Pour Scotch, mon ami.

-Oui. Il est temps d'enterrer définitivement Rye et Bourbon.

Kogoro ne comprit rien à cet échange, mais ne dit rien, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment.

-Bien, alors allons-y. Hidemi est déjà en place avec Jodie, et n'attend que mon ordre, déclara l'homme à la moustache que Akai appelait " James ". Mais...Shiho, vous venez ? Je croyais que...

-Pas de problème, James, coupa Akai. Je m'occuperai d'elle.

-Bien, répondit James après une légère hésitation. Et sinon, pour ta soeur...

-Elle est à l'hôtel. Ce fut dur de la convaincre de ne pas venir, mais le grand Régent a de la ressource...

Kogoro sursauta.

-Le Grand Régent ? Mais...Vous parlez du joueur de shogi ?

-Oui, monsieur Mouri, répondit " James " en se tournant vers lui. C'est assez compliqué...

Kogoro hocha la tête. Mais il était de plus en plus troublé. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait, que toutes ses impressions étaient faussées. C'était comme un puzzle dont il découvrait peu à peu les pièces.

-Bon, monsieur Mouri, je vous laisse, lui dit Akai. Je dois y aller. Quant à ce garçon, il vient avec moi. Mais après, il sera à vous.

-Merci, répondit simplement Kogoro.

-Yusaku, demanda James en se tournant vers l'écrivain, comme prévu, vous rejoignez votre femme ? Navré de vous laisser à l'écart, mais...

-Pas d'inquiétude, je comprends très bien. Je ne suis pas un homme d'action, moi...

Kogoro eut l'étrange impression que Yusaku le regardait en prononçant cette remarque.

-Donc je vous laisse avec monsieur Mouri. À toute à l'heure, ajouta James en serrant la main de l'écrivain. Si nous gagnons ce soir, vous serez l'artisan de notre succès.

-Quand vous déciderez-vous à me tutoyer...Mais merci, James ! Bien que le mérite ne revienne pas qu'à moi...

-En effet, répondit James avec un sourire. Nous le devons aussi à nos deux " Silver Bullet " !

Soudain, il y eut une faible sonnerie de téléphone. Akai mit la main dans sa veste, décrocha, murmura quelques mots puis s'adressa à James :

-C'était Camel. Navré, chef, mais il est temps d'y aller.

-Bon. Le moment est venu.

Akai se tourna vers Yusaku.

-Encore merci. Quand tout cela sera terminé, rappelez-moi de jeter un œil à vos livres.

-Vous aurez même l'exclusivité du prochain ! Allez, bonne chance, mon ami ! Quant à toi...ajouta Yusaku en se tournant vers Conan.

Il se pencha, et d'une façon inattendue, lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir en vie...

-Oui, répondit simplement Conan.

Puis le regard de l'enfant se tourna vers Kogoro, indécis.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je t'attendrai. Quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, ça a l'air important. Donc je serai patient. Mais ensuite, n'essaye pas de te défiler...

Conan hocha lentement la tête, puis alla rejoindre Akai et le dénommé " Bourbon ". Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois, suivi de James. Mais après quelques pas, celui-ci fit volte-face et s'approcha de Kogoro.

-Quant à vous...Merci, monsieur Mouri. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que tout mon service et même nos deux pays vous doivent. Quant tout cela sera terminé, venez me voir...Vous aurez droit à votre part du succès.

Puis après une dernière poignée de main énergique, James s'éloigna rejoindre ses agents.

-Yusaku ?demanda Kogoro, impressionné. Qui est cet homme ?

-Oh, rien de moins que le directeur du FBI, répondit Yusaku avec un petit rire.

Ils se turent un instant tous les deux. Puis Yusaku jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis s'adressa à Kogoro, d'une voix singulière :

-L'assaut commence dans exactement trois minutes. Ils sont tous prêts. Quant à nous, nous sommes censés rejoindre ma femme et votre fille. Mais, comment dire...Si j'en crois le renfoncement que je vois dans votre veste, vous êtes venu ici...Préparé.

Kogoro jeta un coup d'œil vif à son veste et comprit les paroles de l'écrivain.

-Ça me semblait être une précaution utile.

-En effet. Mais ai-je tort de penser que vous souhaitez toujours faire usage de votre pistolet ?

Kogoro regarda Yusaku, incrédule.

-Alors faisons ainsi. Je pars rejoindre Yukiko et Ran. Quant à vous, je ne sais rien...D'accord ?

Kogoro hésite un instant, puis, pour manifester sa gratitude, serre la main de Yusaku.

-Merci, Yusaku. Je...

-Rien. Ce n'est qu'une faible contre-partie contre tout ce que vous avez subi, ce que vous avez failli subir et, surtout, ce que vous allez subir...Les prochains jours risquent d'être peu agréables, je vous préviens...

-Disons que...Je m'en étais douté.

-Encore navré, Kogoro. Maintenant, allez-y.

Après un dernier regard vers Yusaku, Kogoro s'éloigna rapidement, puis, après quelques pas, il entendit la première bombe.

(…)

-Ai ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, Kudo, je suis là !

-Ces saletés ont été plus réactifs que prévu...enragea Akai en changeant de chargeur. Camel ?hurla-t-il dans un talkie-walkie. Où en êtes-vous ?

-De notre côté, tout va bien, répondit la voix de l'agent du FBI dans le talkie-walkie. On les a pris par surprise. Quelques-uns ont essayé de s'échapper, mais on les a fait changer d'avis.

-Des pertes ?

-Non. Mais quelques blessés, dont un assez grave. Une grenade. Il a failli perdre définitivement sa jambe. On l'a mis à couvert.

-Et du côté de Jodie ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était avec mademoiselle Hondo et...

-Hidemi.

-Oui, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude...Bref, tout allait bien. Et toutes les sorties sont bloquées.

-On a tenté de les utiliser ?

-Oui. Mais seulement quelques sous-fifres. Je doute même qu'ils aient des noms de code...Pas de dommages de leur côté. Mais, plus important, et vous ?

-Eh bien, disons que les gilets pare-balle sont une intention très utile...On nous a canardé dès qu'on est entré.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ?

-Ils sont efficaces...Heureusement, on a eu le temps de se cacher derrière un recoin de mur. J'ai tiré plusieurs balles, peut-être des blessés, je l'ignore...Maintenant, c'est le calme plat.

-Vous avez dû toucher un point sensible...Peut-être que c'est ici que...

-Akai !hurla Conan. Grenade !

Akai fit volte-face et vit le petit objet qui roulait sur le sol. En une fraction de seconde, il se jeta sur la grenade et l'envoya de l'autre côté du mur.

-Couchez-vous !cria-t-il en se jetant à terre.

Malgré toute son " expérience ", Conan n'avait encore jamais entendu de grenade. Il n'eut que le temps de laisser tomber avant que l'explosion retentisse. Le bruit fut terrible. Conan eut l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser à leurs tours. Dans un demi-évanouissement, il entendait d'horribles cris qui venaient de l'autre côté du mur. Soudain, il vit avec horreur une main dépasser lentement du mur. Une main qui tenait une nouvelle grenade. Aussitôt, Conan lança une fléchette avec sa montre vers la main. Elle atteignit son but, mais la grenade tomba de la main et roula lentement sur le sol. Conan n'avait même pas la force de crier. Juste avant de s'évanouir, il vit la grenade légèrement irradier avant l'explosion. Mais il ne se passa pas ce qu'il croyait. Des légères vapeurs lui parvinrent au visage.

-Une grenade...Lacrymogène...

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Akai ! Akai ! Nom de dieu...faisait la voix de Camel dans le talkie-walkie.

Akai souffrait. Il était posté trop près de la déflagration, et son bras avait encaissé le choc. Et la bombe lacrymogène avait enfoncé le clou. Soudain, alors qu'il essayait de se lever, il entendit des pas qui approchaient. Akai n'avait même pas la force de tourner la tête. Les pas se rapprochaient lentement de lui. Puis une silhouette se pencha vers lui. Une voix parla :

-Bienvenue, Rye...

-Gin !hurla intérieurement Akai.

-Je vois, tu ne peux même plus tourner la tête...Quelle déchéance pour le " Silver Bullet ", comme dirait Vermouth...Quel surnom stupide...

Akai tremblait de haine, mais ne pouvait pas esquisser un seul geste. La douleur était trop forte.

-Votre petit assaut nous a bien surpris, Akai...Nous y avons perdu quelques hommes, comme ceux que tu viens de tuer à l'instant avec ta grenade...Mais, pff, quelle importance ? Du menu fretin, des simples subalternes...Car vois-tu, à l'heure où je te parle, le Boss s'est, ou est en train, de s'échapper. Car oui, il était là ce soir...Dommage, hein ?

Le tueur fit une légère pause. Akai ne le voyait pas, mais il l'entendait faire de petits bruits, comme s'il fouillait dans une poche.

-Vermouth est avec lui, évidemment. Il tient à conserver sa protégée...Quant à moi, je serais parti dans quelques minutes. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de tunnels secrets qu'il y a ici...Bref, tu as perdu, Akai. Votre assaut n'aura servi à rien. Sauf à nous faire perdre cette base, bien entendu.

-Alors qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir ?demanda Akai avec difficulté, mais avec rage.

-Voyons, mon cher Akai, tu le sais très bien...

-Allez, sors ton pistolet, qu'on en finisse !

Akai serra les dents instinctivement et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se voir mourir.

-Et de toute façon, lança-t-il en dernière bravade, je reste un meilleur tireur que toi.

Soudain, il y eut un petit clic. Ce n'était pas, comme s'y attendait Akai, le bruit d'un pistolet...Mais le bruit d'un briquet qu'on allume !

-Que croyais-tu, Akai ? Que tu allais mourir avec un pistolet ? Non, ce serait trop facile...

Avec un rire sardonique, Gin promena lentement le briquet autour du visage d'Akai. Les oreilles, la bouche, les yeux, les cheveux...

-Espèce de...

-Oui, c'est chaud, n'est-ce pas ? Profite-en...

Le tueur augmenta alors l'intensité de la flamme. Et, d'un geste rageur, Gin enfonça le briquet dans le bras de l'agent du FBI.

-Akai !hurla Ai.

-Oh ? Sherry ?

Ai sursauta. Comment Gin pouvait-il...

-Oh, je vois à ton air surpris que tu te demandes : " Mais comment sait-il que j'ai rajeuni ? ". Eh bien, disons que les recherches de Rum m'ont aiguillé...Un petit enfant si intelligent, c'est louche, non ? Et puis...Ce gamin, je l'avais déjà vu...Lorsque j'avais voulu tuer M. Mouri. J'ai alors fait une enquête sur Conan Edogawa, et j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses...Comme la première fois on a entendu parler de lui : le jour où Shinichi Kudo a disparu. Alors, j'ai fait une petite recherche dans son entourage, et j'ai découvert une certaine Ai Haibara, dont le visage me rappelait quelqu'un...Il ne me restait plus qu'à chercher une photo de toi jeune, et le tour était joué. Bien joué, en tout cas...Après le Mistery Train, je te croyais morte...Mais bon, je vais de ce pas corriger cette erreur. Puis je tuerai le gamin évanoui à côté. Et ensuite, Akai, ce sera ton tour. C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? La sœur de la femme de ta vie, que j'ai tué, va mourir devant toi...

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Gin brandit son pistolet vers la jeune fille.

-Tu...Ne t'en tireras pas, Gin...souffla Akai. Camel doit s'inquiéter, il est en route...On t'arrêtera.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais rester ici longtemps ? Vous serez mort dans deux minutes. Et, d'ailleurs...

Gin enfonça le briquet dans la main d'Akai. Puis il le releva et posa son pistolet sur le front d'Akai.

-Changement de programme. Commençons par toi...Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé savoir comment tu as survécu..Mais je n'ai plus le temps pour ça. Quant à toi, Sherry, pas un mouvement : ça ne ferait qu'accélérer sa fin.

Ai tremblait de haine mais n'osait pas bouger : Gin était un trop bon tireur.

-Kudo...Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose...supplia-t-elle intérieurement en regardant le jeune garçon évanoui.

-Bien, inutile de tarder encore longtemps...Adieu, Akai...De la part de ma cicatrice sur la joue !

-Quelle dernière phrase nulle !persifla Akai. Décidément, pour moi, tu auras été un minable jusqu'au bout, Gin...

Le regard de Gin se durcit. D'un geste rageur qui fit remuer ses longs cheveux blonds, il resserra son emprise sur le pistolet.

-Meurs, Akai !hurla-t-il d'une voix démente. Et après, je m'occuperai de Sherry, de ce gamin, de ce détective, et de tous tes amis ! Meurs !

Le coup partit. Ai se figea, alors que le bruit de la détonation réanima Conan. Quant à Gin, il ne bougea pas du tout pendant quelques secondes, puis s'écroula sur le sol comme une masse, alors que le sang s'écoulait lentement.

Akai resta abasourdi une bonne minute, alors que personne ne disait un mot. Toujours incapable de tourner la tête, il s'exclama,

-Merci, Camel !fit Akai. Tu es arrivé juste à temps ! Et quel tir ! En plein dans le torse ! Sans toi, je...

Conan prononça alors, d'une voix blanche :

-Akai...Ce n'est pas...Camel...

Surpris, Akai réussit à tourner la tête, au prix d'un terrible effort, et écarquilla les yeux. À presque 20 mètres, le souffle court, avec l'arme encore fumante, se tenait Kogoro Mouri.

-Mon...Monsieur Mouri ?!

Comme pris dans un rêve, Kogoro ne répondit pas. Puis il demanda, lentement :

-Est-ce que...Est-il mort ?

Conan s'approcha du corps de l'homme en noir, glissa sa main dans sa veste et chercha le pouls.

-Oui. Il est mort.

Kogoro fit alors quelques pas vers le cadavre. Il le regarda longuement, alors que Conan ne savait que dire.

-Monsieur Mouri...Mais comment avez-vous pu...

-C'est un as du tir, répondit lentement Conan à Akai.

-Akai !cria soudain Camel qui arrivait au pas de course, suivi de Amuro.

-Gin, si tu l'as tué, lui aussi, je te tuerai de mes propres mains...Mais...Monsieur Mouri ? Qu'est-ce que...

Amuro stoppa net. Il venait de voir le cadavre de Gin, et s'était figé. Quant à Camel, il était bouche bée.

-Gin ?! Mais...Comment ? Akai-san, c'est vous qui l'avez tué ? Mais...Vous êtes blessé ? C'est Gin qui...

-Non, c'était une grenade ! Ça fait rarement du bien...Quant à Gin, tout le mérite en revient à Mouri-san.

-Monsieur Mouri ?s'exclama Camel, incrédule. C'est vous qui...Mais comment ?

-Et puis, que faites-vous là, monsieur Mouri ? Vous n'étiez pas censé être avec votre fille ?

Kogoro ne répondit pas tout de suite à Amuro. Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Gin et sur son arme, et alternait de l'un à l'autre. Puis il répondit, d'une voix sourde :

-Je...Je m'étais débrouillé pour entrer. J'ai entendu des explosions, puis je suis arrivé ici par hasard, pour voir cet...Cet homme penché sur l'agent du FBI, prêt à la tirer, et qui criait des choses atroces. Et j'avais une arme. J'étais loin, mais c'était ma seule chance. Alors j'ai...J'ai tiré. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Pendant les explications de Kogoro, Camel s'était dirigé vers Akai et l'avait aidé à se lever, en le soulevant par les épaules.

-Tu crois que tu pourras marcher ?lui demanda Amuro, anxieux.

-Je crains que non...Mais plus important, Rei, quelle est la situation ?

-Nous tenons la place. Les prisonniers sont sous haute protection, et toutes les sorties sont bloquées. S'il reste des membres de l'organisation à l'intérieur de ce fichu bâtiment, ils sont piégés.

-En tout cas, trop tard pour certains : Gin nous a prévenus que son boss et Vermouth étaient en train de s'échapper. Et sinon...Et Hidemi ? Et...Jodie ?

-Aucun problème de leur côté. Tout, ou presque, corrigea-t-il en regardant son ami, s'est parfaitement déroulé. Yusaku Kudo est donc aussi doué pour établir des plans d'attaque que pour concevoir des intrigues sordides, apparemment...

-Et n'oubliez pas son assistant, ajouta Ai en souriant à Conan.

Cette dernière, pendant les dernières minutes, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Elle était restée silencieuse, face au cadavre de Gin.

-Maintenant, Moroboshi, il est temps de recommencer à vivre, dit-elle à l'agent du FBI. Et pour de bon, cette fois.

-Oui, répondit Akai, le regard résolu. J'aurais quelqu'un à aller voir...Bon, allons-y. Merci, Camel. Et ah, juste une chose...

Aidé par Camel, Akai se dirigea vers Kogoro, et serra la main du détective.

-Merci, monsieur Mouri. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je vous revaudrai ça, un jour...

-Ce...Ce n'est rien. C'était normal. Et puis, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait pour moi...

Akai eut un petit sourire. Puis, aidé par Camel, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Bien, allons-y. Ne t'inquiète pas, Conan, ajouta Amuro, on viendra chercher son cadavre...Et ensuite...On mettra le feu à ce bâtiment.

Conan hocha la tête et, aux côtés d'Ai, se lança à la suite d'Akai. Puis Amuro s'éloigna à son tour. Kogoro regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, puis, après une ultime frisson, quitta la pièce et rejoignit les autres.

(...)

Le bureau était rempli de fumées, mais Kogoro s'en moquait. Depuis presque une heure, il avait feuilleté les dossiers de presque toutes ses récentes enquêtes et avait dû griller presque une vingtaine de cigarettes. Maintenant qu'il voyait tout ça d'un œil nouveau, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt...Son étrange attitude, ses indices donnés pile au bon moment...Et le fait qu'il s'éloignait toujours juste avant l'entrée en scène de " Kogoro l'endormi "...Et puis, il y avait eu cette fois-là, après le meurtre d'un producteur à un studio de télévision..." Kogoro l'endormi " avait encore résolu l'affaire, mais cette fois, il s'était rendu compte de l'étrangeté de la situation... Comment avait-il pu être déconcentré par Yoko au point d'oublier totalement ce qu'il venait de réaliser ? Et pire, de totalement l'oublier par la suite ? Décidément, pour un " brillant détective ", il faisait pâle figure...Et comme policier, il ne valait guère mieux...

-Kogoro ?

En entendant cette voix, Kogoro souffla un grand coup, puis répondit :

-C'est ouvert...

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte hésita un instant, puis ouvrit la porte et entra. Kogoro eut un petit sourire, et dit :

-Bonsoir, stupide détective lycéen...Ça faisait longtemps...

En effet, devant lui se tenait, l'air très gêné, Shinichi Kudo.

-Je suis désolé pour cette attente, mais les formalités avec la police ont pris beaucoup de temps...

-Aucun problème, je comprends. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi...

Visiblement très mal à l'aise, Shinichi s'assit sur le canapé. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant comment commencer.

-Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit alors Kogoro, c'est comment tu pouvais être à deux endroits à la fois...Comme lors de cette pièce au lycée, par exemple...

-C'était avec l'aide de Ai, répondit Shinichi. Et puis, ma mère fait de très bons déguisements...

Kogoro ne répondit rien.

-Kogoro, je...J'imagine que tu as...Pardon, que vous avez beaucoup de questions, et c'est bien normal. Je suis à votre disposition.

-Gamin, coupa Kogoro, tu m'as tutoyé pendant des mois. Pourquoi t'arrêter maintenant ? Et je ne vais pas te harceler de questions. Je vais simplement te demander de tout me raconter. Sans rien omettre.

-Mais...Cela risque d'être long...

-J'ai tout mon temps. Allez, vas-y. Tout depuis le jour où tu es arrivé chez moi...

Shinichi souffla un grand coup, toussota, puis commença :

-Tout a commencé le jour où, suite à une promesse, je suis allé avec Ran à Tropical Land...

Shinichi parla ainsi durant plusieurs heures. Il avait une voix calme, posée, et essayait de s'expliquer le plus clairement possible. Il hésitait seulement à certains moments possibles, comme lorsqu'il avait dû l'assommer chez Yoko, ou lorsqu'on avait failli lui tirer dessus lors de la tentative d'assassinat de Yasuteru Domon par les hommes en noir, ou encore lors de certaines enquêtes avec Eri...Kogoro, de son côté, ne disait rien. Tout au plus poussait-il quelques soupirs ou soufflait quelques mots, mais si bas que Shinichi ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Shinichi parla ainsi jusqu'au moment où il arriva au moment de l'assaut. Quand il eut terminé, il respira un grand coup puis se tut, attendant la réaction du détective.

-Et donc, reprit Kogoro après un long silence, après que je t'ai laissé, cette...Shiho a réussi à trouver un antidote à cette...Apotoxine ?

-Oui. Il n'y en avait aucun de conçu, mais grâce à tous les documents qu'avaient l'organisation, elle a pu en faire un...Mais ce fut un peu long, d'où mon retard...Mais ce n'est qu'un prototype, durant les prochains jours, elle va chercher à créer l'antidote définitif, cette fois...

-Pour elle aussi ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit honnêtement Shinichi. Peut-être préfère-t-elle la vie d'Ai Haibara...

-Et cette Ai est donc la sœur de...Masami Hirota ?

-Oui, de son vrai nom Akemi Miyano. Elle avait commis ce braquage pour quitter l'organisation avec sa sœur...Mais elle a été trahie et elle a été tuée, peut-être par Gin lui-même...D'où la désobéissance de Ai, et ce qui a suivi...

Kogoro ne réagit pas à cette remarque. Il finit alors par demander, d'une voix légèrement changée :

-Et...Donc, avant de venir ici, tu...Tu es allée voir Ran ?

-Oui, répondit Shinichi après un léger silence.

-Elle t'attendait depuis très longtemps, gamin...J'espère que tu...Disons, ne l'as pas déçu...

-Je...Je l'espère, répondit Shinichi en rougissant légèrement.

-Bien, je te fais confiance...Mais à propos, Shinichi Kudo...

Shinichi hocha la tête.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait. Mais il y a une chose (la voix de Kogoro augmenta en intensité )que je ne te pardonnerai jamais, tout sauveur du pays que tu sois. Comment as-tu pu rester ici, avec nous, en assistant à sa détresse sans rien dire ?

Shinichi trembla légèrement, avant de commencer à dire :

-Je...

-Attends un instant avant de répondre. Je le répète, je ne te le ne te pardonnerai jamais. Cependant, je devine ce que tu vas dire. Tu ne voulais pas nous mettre en danger, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, je..Le professeur Agasa m'en a convaincu dès le soir de mon rajeunissement. Je...Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je comprends très bien ça. Je ne te pardonne pas, mais je l'accepte.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis Kogoro tira une ultime bouchée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier.

-Bien. Maintenant, parlons pratique. S'il faut mettre les choses noir sur blanc, ce bureau, cette réputation...C'est toi qui as tout créé.

-Oui, c'était dans le but d'apprendre des informations sur l'organisation. Je...

-Je comprends très bien. J'ai juste une question : que comptais-tu faire...Après ? Une fois que tu aurais démantelé cette organisation ? C'est à dire...Maintenant ?

Shinichi sembla pris au dépourvu. Il hésita, puis déclara, avec difficulté :

-Je...J'avoue n'y avoir pas du tout réfléchi.

Intérieurement, Shinichi se sentait extrêmement honteux. Il y avait réfléchi ce soir, et se sentait très mal. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qui arriverait à Kogoro après qu'il ait retrouvé sa taille normale. Comme le lui avait dit le professeur Agasa, il réfléchit très vite mais agit sans réfléchir et ne pense pas assez aux conséquences. Il n'était pas digne de son modèle, « Sherlock Holmes ».

-Bon.

Kogoro se leva et s'approcha de la vitre, tournant le dos à Shinichi.

-Tu m'as donné une réputation. Tu as fait de moi l'un des détectives le plus célèbre du Japon. Tu as fait de moi, pour reprendre ce surnom...Kogoro l'endormi.

Shinichi allait répondre, mais Kogoro l'interrompit .

-Tout cela, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. J'irais même jusqu'à dire...Que tu as eu raison de le faire.

Le jour se levait, et Kogoro, dans la lueur du matin, apparaissait étrangement rouge.

-Tu as réussi à démanteler une organisation criminelle qui, d'après tout ce que j'ai compris, avait commis des crimes atroces dans le monde entier. Et de ce que j'ai entendu, tu as même damé le pion au FBI, à la CIA ou encore au PSB...Pas mal, pour un simple « détective lycéen »...

Alors qu'il aurait pu se sentir flatté, Shinichi se sentait très mal à l'aise. De son côté, Kogoro s'était éloigné de la fenêtre et s'était rapproché de Shinichi.

-De plus, je tiens à te remercier pour plusieurs choses...Tu m'as laissé démasquer l'assassin de mon amie Yumi, et plus tard, tu m'as aidé à innocenter mon amie Lulli, n'est-ce pas ?

Shinichi rougit légèrement, tandis que Kogoro poursuivait :

-Et même plus tôt, tu n'as pas eu besoin de m'endormir pour que je démasque l'assassin déguisé en armure dans l'affaire du musée, à deviner le stratagème du « meurtre en chambre close » dans l'affaire du magicien, à résoudre le mystère de la maison des pendules, à trouver comment ce présentateur sportif avait tué son ami, à démasquer le coupable dans cette affaire à l'hôtel où était impliquée Eri, ou encore celui de cette affaire de meurtre en chambre close sur un court de tennis, où, grâce à tes « interrogations d'enfants », j'avais démasqué le coupable...

Kogoro fit une légère pause, avant d'ajouter :

-Et, dès ma première enquête suite à notre rencontre, lors de l'enlèvement de la petite fille de cet industriel, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé l'étrangeté dans le témoignage du majordome : les chiens...

Tout au long des paroles de Kogoro, les souvenirs de ces enquêtes remontaient au fur et à mesure dans l'esprit de Shinichi.

-Et donc, pour tout cela, je te remercie.

Kogoro avança sa main vers Shinichi qui, avec émotion, la serra.

-Bien. Maintenant, Shinichi Kudo, il est l'heure.

Shinichi regarda Kogoro sans comprendre.

-Mais avant, j'ai trois choses à te demander. D'abord, dès que tu en auras le temps aujourd'hui, va voir Eri et raconte-lui tout. Je préfère qu'elle apprenne tout par ta bouche que par les journaux...Dis- lui que je l'appellerai bientôt.

-Mais pourquoi...

-Ensuite, coupa Kogoro, va voir les inspecteurs de la police de Beika. Maigret, Takagi, Sato, Shiratori, Chiba...Je pense qu'ils souhaiteraient apprendre par eux-mêmes la vérité sur « le petit génie ».

Kogoro fit quelques pas vers la porte.

-Enfin, retourne voir Ran. Elle t'a attendu longtemps, et vous avez manqué beaucoup de temps...Je te fais confiance pour la rendre heureuse.

Shinichi s'était levé, ayant l'étrange impression de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

-Bien. Merci d'avance. Maintenant, tu devrais t'approcher de la fenêtre...

Incrédule, Shinichi s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait des dizaines de journalistes.

-Les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait...Je pense qu'on veut des explications sur l'incendie de cet entrepôt...

Kogoro fit un étrange sourire à Shinichi.

-Allons les accueillir ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Et, sans attendre la réponse, Kogoro ouvrit la porte du bureau et descendit à pas lent les escaliers, rapidement rattrapé par Shinichi, qui se sentait étrangement inquiet.

-Bienvenue, messieurs !s'écria Kogoro en ouvrant la porte du bureau, juste après avoir poussé Shinichi derrière lui.

Il y eut des dizaines de flashs, alors que les journalistes criaient :

-Monsieur Mouri ? Êtes-vous vraiment lié à l'incendie de cet entrepôt ?

-Que savez-vous sur cette « organisation » ?

-Avez-vous vraiment collaboré avec le PSB ?

-Est-il vrai que des agences internationales telles la CIA et le FBI sont liées à cette affaire ?

-Qu'avez-vous à dire, monsieur Mouri ?

-Messieurs !s'exclama Kogoro d'une voix forte.

Très impressionnés par le ton impérieux du détective, les journalistes se turent immédiatement.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous répondre. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui saura mieux s'y prendre...

Kogoro se décala alors légèrement, en laissant apparaître Shinichi. Les journalistes semblèrent avoir le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes, puis ils s'écrièrent tous en même temps :

-Mais vous êtes...Shinichi Kudo ?

-Vous n'aviez pas disparu il y a presque un an ?

-Vous êtes aussi lié à cette affaire ?

-Quels sont vos liens avec M. Mouri ?

-Et une dernière chose, messieurs : toutes les enquêtes que j'ai résolues jusqu'à présent sont en fait à attribuer au crédit de Shinichi Kudo, ici présent. Kogoro l'endormi n'existe pas ! Et je vous informe, ajouta Kogoro en regardant fixement Shinichi, que ce bureau lui appartient désormais ! De plus, c'est lui qui a permis l'éradication de cette organisation criminelle, dont, à mon avis, vous entendrez beaucoup parler dans les jours suivants...Je le laisse à vos questions !

Et en un éclair, Kogoro s'engouffra dans la masse de journalistes. Mais personne ne lui prêta attention, tant toutes les questions étaient posées à Shinichi :

-Monsieur Kudo, ce qu'a dit monsieur Mouri est-il vrai ?

-C'est donc vous qui avez permis le démantèlement de cette organisation ?

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire, monsieur Kudo ?

-Monsieur Kudo !

Mais Shinichi se moquait de toutes ces questions. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kogoro, qui s'éloignait discrètement.

-Kogoro !hurla-t-il.

En entendant ce cri, Kogoro fit volte-face. Alors, avec un léger sourire, il dit à Shinichi :

-Les hommes, les vrais, tournent le dos et s'en vont sans dire un mot...

Et il disparut.

* * *

Et voilà.

La fin de ce one-shot, que j'ai commencé en juillet...Et que j'ai terminé très vite ces derniers jours, car j'en ai trouvé le temps ( et le retour de l'envie d'écrire, peut-être...)

Ce one-shot est venu de deux idées :

-raconter la fin de l'organisation du point de vue de Kogoro

-utiliser la phrase du tome 37 ( l'avant-dernière phrase du one-shot, pour être exact

J'avoue m'être également toujours demandé ce qui pouvait arriver à Kogoro une fois que l'organisation serait démantelée. Quand Kogoro l'endormi n'existera plus...Je trouve étrange que Shinichi ne l'aborde jamais, comme si lui ( et peut-être, Gosho ) n'y avait jamais réellement pensé...Ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas dans ce one-shot. Après, bien sûr, ce n'est que mon interprétation.

Il faut aussi savoir que ce texte a énormément évolué au fil du temps. À la base, je n'avais que le début ( Kogoro est près de sa voiture devant le brasier ), et la fin ( Shinichi rejoint Kogoro dans son bureau, qui à la fin le laisse devant les journalistes ). Puis des idées sont venues au fur et à mesure, notamment des scènes avec Akai, James et Yusaku ( d'ailleurs, c'est sans doute prétentieux à lire, mais j'aime beaucoup les scènes que j'ai écrit avec ce dernier... ). C'est donc un véritable texte hybride.

Il est très loin d'être parfait, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, mais j'en suis très content, et j'aime toujours autant l'idée de base.

Une dernière chose. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas aimé la fin, ou la trouvent trop abrupte. Mais c'était le but. Kogoro met fin à Kogoro l'endormi, puis s'en va, mais est redevenu digne, au moins vis-à-vis de lui même. Ce qui va se passer après ? Je l'ignore, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. À vous de voir...

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. On se retrouve j'espère bientôt, peut-être sur " Ceci n'est pas une fiction ", je ne sais pas encore...En tout cas,à la prochaine sur , passez de bonnes vacances, joyeux Noël, et bonne année 2017 !


End file.
